Unhealthy
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: Sasuke should have resisted but even when he insisted that he'd rather have onigiri and tomatoes, he just tried the grinning big, steaming bowl of ramen.


**Unhealthy** :by ArlecchiNin

**Summary:** Sasuke should have resisted but even when he insisted that he'd rather have onigiri and tomatoes, he just tried the grinning big, steaming bowl of ramen.

**Disclaimer:** I do. I do. I do. NOT. (Will you marry me? Just kidding! :F)

**Warning:** NaruSasu. Tons of fluff and brooding on Sasuke's behalf. (Ain't he zee adorable creature? n.n) Plus, one-sided InoSaku.

**Notes:** Weeee~! One happy one. At last! No drama just heaps of NaruSasumance.

Bad Romance and bromances suck. period.

ENJOY.

_to LovelySpiral_

_in the land where all Valentine presents are belated~ _

Coffee black, sugar white, sky blue, coffee black, sea blue, snow white. Listed. Task incomplete. Ino talked:

"Sounds like a fairytale now," the other girl reacted in cheerful manner at her friend's usual descriptive and s-talkative antics.

"Better that than simple infatuation," Sakura nodded her head apprehensively, she brushed it off like dirt. "Do you think I should ask him out?"

"What for? He never leaves his stand, always, always stuck on the same spot with that glimmering smile, beaming sunlight."

"Huh? That's even cornier than my past-week "nightmare-black eyes" comment," Sakura laughed. Sasuke was a mysterious moon but Naruto was a star.

"It never gets old," she sighed, fidgeting with the napkin. "He's always oozing the sunlight. Not that I fancy him or anything. I just think it's remarkable, as in when speaking about his features."

"Ino, you are in a muddle."

Bursts of laughter, and they were an uncanny duo dueting.

"More coffee?" She raised the coffeepot gracefully. She was the star, thought Ino, and Naruto the sun.

"Yes, please. With sugar on top," Sakura poured down the steaming black liquid, swiftly moving her little footstep toward the other tables.

"Smoking hot!" she whispered, almost lost in her thoughts. "Hey, Sasuke, don't be douche and move your limbs over here," Ino commanded, her words perky but straight-to-the-point.

"What's keeping you from the ass?" Sakura asserted mischievously, still lacing her fluttering around the tables with the most gentle ounce of attention dedicated to Ino. Passing by.

"That, my friend, is none of your business. Can't a girl be polite?" She attempted at pouting making Sakura to smile even wider.

"You are so genuine," her silhouette hid inside the kitchen.

Coffee black tresses, sugar white façade, sky blue shirt, coffee black jacket, sea blue sweater, snow white hands. It was rewarding how Sakura studied her customers. The owner of the serpentarium closed the distance rounding some tables until he was in front of Ino. She gestured him to take a seat and so he did. She began to speak confidently:

"Shikamaru won't be long and Chouji is waiting in the ramen stall," the girl announced confidentially and professionally.

"What serious business can be discussed in a ramen stall is beyond me," Sasuke spoke for the first time. Already used to Ino's and Sakura's schemes but still uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's of the most utter importance. You see, we are leaving town, all three of us and thought of you as our next most successful advisor. You _should_ be interested."

Sasuke shifted on his seat, his eyes staring back at Ino's. They narrowed as he blurted out in one of his annoyed attitudes, a casual reaction addressed in such a situation like this one:

"So, they aren't coming and I am supposed to get a free meal at the ramen stall in case I refuse at your facilities, consequently needing some soothing." Well, Ino had to give him that. Sasuke was sharp as usual.

"Come on, Sasuke! Have you ever tried it per chance? It differs greatly from our own barbecue but ramen can be delicious."

"You left the flower shop for Sakura?"

"Naturally."

"I can't. I'm leaving town too," he declared rather harshly and without looking directly into the hostess large baby blue eyes.

"Oh?" She blinked at the perspective of never getting the chance she had been waiting for for so long. "It'd make him very happy. He'd like to travel some time, you know? I listen to him saying it to me all the time."

"Hn. What an idiot. Our secrets never remain as secret as we wish—" he trailed off, a sudden melancholy washing over his beautiful face.

Ino rose. "There's always Sai, I guess," she looked down at him. "It's time, Sasuke. Also, I wanted to thank you. Now I can leave with the guarantee that Sakura would live comfortably and even marry if luck keeps running on our side."

Sasuke darted glances and smirked. "You never told her then?"

"What for? I, for instance, am sure of who she loves and to whom I should turn to. My friends and family are important. You are always claiming that you have nothing, nobody. You don't have a heart when you speak that way. If you only—"

"Leave us alone. You don't understand. No one understands us," he cut her off, fury in his voice.

"He does. He does, Sasuke. Maybe he alone. What's keeping you so far away?" And grabbing her coat and purse, placing some money next to her cup and plate, she greeted Sakura from afar and she was gone.

Sasuke placed Sakura's tip on a side of his coffee cup and left in a rush. Constant research had been his own and only on-going passion out of lately. He was tired and wanted to leave. Wanted to explore the world and grasp it between his fingers and without wool gloves that for sure.

Chopsticks. Simple patterns, complicated, refined, wood-scented, noodle-traps.

"I don't want ramen. It's unhealthy," he expressed, dissatisfied and uncertain.

"Well, sorry, Sasuke. You'll have to excuse me this time since that's all I'm serving," welcomed the musky scent tinted in a soothing voice that crooned in his very ear.

"It's unhealthy—" he repeated like a broken record, incapable of playing the right melody to set the mood that crept all around their dense and syrupy atmosphere.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." It was time to shed all the pretending and the make-shift skins.

"Let me finish!" He retorted losing his patience, his veins popping out among his coffee-black, sea-blue oceans of hair. Because his hair had shades of blue whatever Sakura had noticed it or not.

"Oh. Okay," the blond boiled hot anger and hot water inside the pot and his head-pot this time.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him with both eyes fully-open, gaping at him, a reaction that made him look more like an idiot, Sasuke thought.

"You haven't spoken my name in ages. I had given up listening to you. Must be really serious. Okay, I'm all ears."

"DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO REPEAT MYSELF?" he cried out at the top of his lungs, the stupid blond was enervating.

Naruto drew closer and patted his shoulder.

"Not in here, Sasuke. My clients—" Naruto stopped talking. Sasuke's eyes were burning houses. "Oh, whatever, 'ttebayo!"

An overwhelming pressure overcome all the strength he had left in his lips to keep on shouting and screaming and arguing with the only person willing to play on, with the only person he allowed into his private secluded area, the only man he had ever loved truthfully.

Naruto couldn't care less about what color shaded Sasuke's beautiful raven and glossy mass of hair. Naruto didn't care at all if Sasuke wanted to go all silent and be dead for months and years of unsuccessful communication and need and yearning.

He heard the buzzing clickety-clacks of those stammering words. Again and again. Slow your pace. Slow your pace. Breathe. Inhale and exhale. I stumbled here and then like anybody would and will.

It was so unhealthy to be in love with him.

Their hearts revved up like mad. Their pulses accelerated like racing cars. The blood on their cheeks flushed flashing around those cells that surrounded them. His presence drifted him away, swept the floor under him and took him to some other and very unknown and unexpected dimension.

He loved him. He loved him! And it was so unhealthy!

~Fin*

**Final notes:** Nyaaaah~! ^^ I love the fact that in homosexual relationships you can either relate the third singular and personal pronoun to any of the implicated lovebirds.

Review if love is unhealthy for you too X3


End file.
